


Sam and Dean are Stupid Idiots and Cas and Jack are too

by SalamanderWrites13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Because the ending was stupid and easily could have been avoided, Fix-It, Salamander writes stupidly, Spoilers for the end obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderWrites13/pseuds/SalamanderWrites13
Summary: This is how the ending should have gone if the Winchester's only brain cell hadn't died with Cas. Why am I writing this? Good question! Mostly because I'm pissed and sad and tired and bored and so I am writing this crap. It's short and sweet, enjoy!
Kudos: 4





	Sam and Dean are Stupid Idiots and Cas and Jack are too

We see Sam and Dean in the barn, dealing with the aftermath of the weird vampire mime fight. Dean, literally nailed to a post, is being held up by Sam. They're saying goodbye. Dramatic, and sad. How tragic.

"Dean, please, I can't do this without you..."  
(Dramatic Dying Dean Noises because I forgot what they actually said)  
"Hey wait a minute, I don't have to! God is _literally_ our son! Hey Jack, could we have a hand? Dean's stupid and dying and bisexual!"   
(Jack appears in the barn, waving and looking Godlyish)  
"Oh my me, Dean, you're so stupid and dramatic and bisexual hahaha wow you guys really messed up this time! Well you're healed now! Hey and here's your best friend back, because I'm God the all powerful and can bring him back easily! I saw that you seemingly forgot to mourn him at all, so maybe you forgot he died tragically! Anyways, I've got lots of god-ing to do, see ya! I'll be around all the time because I love you guys and you're my family so why would I leave just because I'm God now that would be so dumb hahaha okay bye!" 

_And so they all live happily ever after, and to this day they still laugh about how easy it was to save Dean and also Cas just by doing **one little prayer.**_

**The end.**


End file.
